


You Gotta Beg For It

by Clonchi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex has a toppy moment, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Smut, no plot just sex, prompt, role-play kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clonchi/pseuds/Clonchi
Summary: After 2x15, Alex just beat that guy at the DEO and is all riled up. Maggie comes home to find Alex has a very clear idea of what she wants. And what she wants is Maggie, against the door.





	

So this is a prompt I got from [Andrea ](http://love-freeely.tumblr.com/)and [Emily](http://mojoflo-lo.tumblr.com/), my ride or die gals, go follow them bc they're the best!

* * *

 

 

_Something’s wrong._

That was Maggie’s first thought when she walked into Alex’s apartment and saw her standing there in full DEO garb, hands on her hips and a serious expression on her face.

“Alex? What the h-“, before she was even done, Alex was on her, one finger to her lips, the other hand pushing her roughly against the now closed door.

“It’s _Agent Danvers_ to you. And I didn’t give you permission to speak now did I?”

All Maggie could do was whimper. She saw Alex’s smirk and almost came on the spot. Alex grabbed Maggie by the jacket and kissed her with such force that her head hit the door behind her. She didn’t mind at all. Alex was attacking her, biting her lower lip and running her tongue over the bruised lip. Maggie reached out to touch Alex, but her hands were pushed back.

“No.” With that simple word and a shake of the head, Maggie understood the rules. She nodded and put her palms against the door. Alex was on her again, kissing down her neck, leaving marks wherever she could. Maggie was scraping the door trying to control herself. Alex’s hands were everywhere, taking off her jacket, then her shirt, and in a swift move, Maggie felt her pants and underwear being yanked off of her. She kicked her panties all the way off and felt Alex’s knee between her legs, giving her just enough friction. Maggie moaned when Alex grabbed her hair and pulled on it, her lips just inches away from Maggie’s ear.

“Have you ever been fucked against a door, Detective?” Alex’s voice was a low growl that made Maggie squirm. She shook her head and Alex chuckled before biting on her earlobe. One of her hands was massaging Maggie’s breast, twisting her nipple just a little before dipping her head and sucking on it. Alex bit down hard and pulled her nipple, releasing it with a small pop and blowing on it. She then turned to do the same to the other one. She grabbed both breasts and pushed them together roughly, burying her head between them, licking everywhere she could and marking the skin.

“These are _mine,_ Detective.”

Maggie nodded and arched her back, trying to get Alex to suck her nipples again, but Alex pulled back shaking her head. She used her foot to make Maggie spread her legs wider and then got on her knees.

Maggie didn’t have time to process what was happening before Alex’s mouth was on her. She almost drew blood from her lip as she bit down trying not to scream. Alex used her hands to squeeze Maggie’s ass and draw her closer, her tongue feeling Maggie’s wetness. She dipped the tip of her tongue into Maggie once, twice, three times before she put one of Maggie’s legs on her shoulder. Alex had a death grip on her ass and Maggie knew she’d have marks in the morning, but she didn’t care at all. Not when Alex was flicking her tongue over her clit, biting down every so often. Alex teased with light touches and then she pressed her tongue flat on Maggie, changing the pace so Maggie was always on the edge. One hand left Maggie’s ass and she felt the tip of Alex’s index finger tracing her wet pussy. Alex put two fingers inside Maggie and started pumping while she sucked on her clit, hard. Maggie cried out and put a hand on Alex’s hair to pull her closer, but Alex used her free hand to swat it away. Alex kept her fingers at a steady pace but looked up to lock eyes with Maggie, who was still biting her lip.

“I want to hear you now, Detective.”

Maggie’s knees buckled, but Alex held her up.

“ _Fuck,_ Danvers, you feel so good.”

Alex put one more finger inside and Maggie moaned out loud.

“D-don’t, don’t stop. _Please_.”

“That’s good, Detective. Saying the magic word helps every time.”

Alex wet her lips and put her mouth over Maggie’s clit again, sucking and biting on it, giving Maggie what she needed to go over the edge. Maggie’s hips were crashing against the door harder and harder as she lost control, and Alex moved with her, her tongue working the swollen clit with practiced ease. Maggie couldn’t even speak anymore, she could feel it happening, her toes were curling and she pressed her heel on Alex’s back to pull her closer as she felt her body tense up. When she came, she couldn’t help herself, she used her hand to pull Alex’s face closer to herself, so Alex just pressed her tongue harder on her clit and felt Maggie come undone, her fingers still firmly inside of her.

Maggie was breathing hard, her clit still throbbing and her entire body tingling from the experience. She felt Alex relax a little under her, so she took advantage of her momentary distraction to use the leg that was still on Alex’s shoulder to push her back onto the floor. In a swift motion, Maggie was straddling a dumbfounded Alex, already taking off her t-shirt.

“It’s time I show you how cops do it, Agent Danvers.”

Maggie chuckled as she used Alex’s shirt to tie up her hands behind her back. It was gonna be a long night.

 

 


End file.
